


Blue Witch

by Emyly001



Series: Blue Witch Trilogy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Steve Friendly, Not for Wanda Maximoff Fans, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is very much alive, Pietro is not happy with Wanda, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Skin-changer, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Tags May Change, Thanos courts Tony, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Death, Wanda Maximoff Is A Bitch, jaguar - Freeform, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: It was dark and cold place without any life. Rubbles, fallen objects and dust were everywhere. It was completely lifless. Pods in one giant room were all shattered and broken and whatever was inside was most likely dead.Exept for two glowing pods that were showing life signs.





	1. The beggining of all

**Author's Note:**

> Something, something.
> 
> Not betad. Lily is my own character and I created her because I wanted a witch on Team Iron Man that is not hostile towards Tony unlike Wanda.

It was dark and cold place without any life. Rubbles, fallen objects and dust were everywhere. It was completely lifless. Pods in a giant room were all shattered and broken and whatever was inside was most likely dead.

Exept for two glowing pods that were showing life signs. One of the pods' monitors made a *BEEP* and sent a small electric pulse into the life inside.

The body stiffened slightly and blue eyes oppened. They looked around the pod and slender hands pulled out the breathing tube out of her throat. She coughed slightly and licked her light pink lips. She massaged her throat and looked at her hand.

It was connected to the pod with wires in tubes. She started to carefuly taking them out. From her arms, body and legs. She was dressed only in white underwear and bra and her light long borown hairs were under her like iris.

She placed both of her hands on the glass and pushed. The pod cracked open and she took the edge and oppened it fully. She moved into a sitting position and looked around. "Mom? Dad?" She called out weakly. Her eyes watered and she wiped them.

She looked at the second pad and tilted her head with curiosity. She swung her legs on the ground and stood up. She carefully walked to the pod and tapped on the glass.

A *BEEP* sounded and she jerked back. The monitors turned off and she slowly approached it again. She oppened it with a *hiss* and she stared in awe. There was a boy with silver hair and muscular body and in nothing but boxers.

She wanted to touch him but he oppened his brown eyes and rapidly sits. He grabbed her upper arms and she yelped in shock and a blue swirl of energy launched him back and he landed in the rubbles.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. Some sort of short flashbacks raced trough her mind and she know how to use it. He quickly stood up and she rised her hands and start moving with her fingers.

She trapped him in her blue energy and she brought him closer. "I don't want to hurt you." He said. "You should said that before you grabed me." She hissed. "What is your name anyway?" "Pietro. Pietro Maximoff." Said Pietro. She just tilted her head.

"Can you please release me? I'm getting uncomfortable." Said Pietro and she sets him down but she kept an eye on him. "So.... What is your name?" Asked Pietro. She looked at the ground and then back at him. "I don't remember." "OK. So. Why don't we give you some?" Pietro looked around the place and then back at her. "What about.... Lily?"

She rised her brows at him and he held up his hands. "Sorry. This is the best I could come up with." "I like it." Said Lily. "What?" Pietro looked at her questioningly. "I said I like it." Repeated Lily.

\-----------  
"You know what is interesting?" Lily asked. "Hmmm?" Pietro pulled a shirt over his head. "That only these two lockers are not damaged." Said Lily and pulled up a black skirt. "It is." Pietro pulled up black trousers. 

Lily took the black shoes and pulled on a blue jacket. Pietro pulled on socks and running shoes. Lily was wearing black shirt, black skirt, blue jacket and black boots. Pietro was wearing grey and blue long sleeved shirt, black running trousers and black running shoes.

"So...." Lily looked around. "So um..... We should find some place to stay." Said Pietro. "I agree." They started to walk trough the rubbles and fallen objects and Lily was moving with her fingers trough the walk and blue swirls were dancing around her fingers.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Pietro not looking at her. "I do not remember." Answered Lily. Pietro stoped walking and looked at her. "You don't know?" Lily shook her head. "The last thing I remember is mom and dad looking at me with watery eyes and hopeful smile." "Oh." Pietro nodded and they continued their walk.

\----------  
"Wanna know how did I ended up there?" Asked Pietro carrying some wood. "Yes." Said Lily honestly. "We were fighting Ultron and I got shot pretty badly. Everyone thought I died. When my sister said her goodbye to me, Mr. Stark sneeked in to apologize to me. Truth to be told I'm the one who should say sorry to him but I'll tell you about it sometime later. I have this.... healing factor. Slow but effective. He realised that I was breathing and he put me with other doctors into the pod so I would heal properly. I could get out when I was fully healed but the pod was running diagnos on me so I rather stayed. And I'm glad I did."

Pietro set the wood down and smiled at Lily. "Why? And why are you telling me this?" Lily tilted her head. "Because I feel I can trust you. And also you didn't kill me when you had the chance. Heck, you even sparred me when I asked you to." Lily smiled gently and helped Pietro to set fire.

They found an abandoned house near the forest that was rather warm in the night. "Your ability is really similiar to my sister's." Said Pietro and he shuffled closer to the fire. "Hm?" "Your energy. My sister has red. She could get into other people's mind and manipulate things." Pietro looked at Lily. "Your potential is yet to be revealed."

Lily bit her bottom lip. Getting into other people's mind was making her uncomfortable. She shook her head and she rather changed the topic. "What is your ability?" Pietro smiled at her and he stood up. In a blink of an eye ran across the whole room. "Whoa." Lily starred in awe.

"I get my ability with my sister." Pietro sits down again. Lily nodded and stared into the fire. She rised her hands and start moving with her fingers. She created a bubble around the fire but she quickly popped it so the fire would stay put. "I could help you to learn something new if you wanted to. I saw a few trics my sister was doing." Said Pietro. "Yes. That would be nice. Thank you."

\-----Compound-----  
"Boss?" Friday spoke. "Yeah, Fri?" Tony looked up at the ceiling with tired expression. "The pods were oppened and they got out of the building safely." Said Friday. Tony smiled. "Prepare everything, Fri. I'm going to pick them up."


	2. Training

\-----Abandoned house-----  
Lily was walking around the room and was inspecting things. Pietro was watching her curiously and he scratched his head here and there because of thoughts. "What are you doing?" He asked and she looked at him. "Looking."

Pietro cracked a small smile. "I can see that. Why though?" "When you spend your entire life in a pod you become curious and wanting to learn more." Answered Lily and returned to what she was doing.

Pietro just shrugged and he put more wood into the fire. Lily then returned on her place and she sat down. "Will you tell me something about your sister?" Asked Lily and Pietro gave her a small smile. 

"Me and my sister are actually twins. We are inserapable." Pietro paused. "Well.... you know what I mean." Lily nodded. "We had each other back and she knew when something was wrong with me so she stayed by my side until I felt better." Pietro smiled at the memory.

"She's a nice person in general. She's carring and understanding. She likes to make a lot of friends and when she does she will protect them with her life." Lily nodded and smiled because it sounded like she's a really nice person. But a weird itching in tge back of her head was telling her that she isn't the same person as Pietro is saying.

"Where is she now?" Asked Lily. Pietro shrugged. "I don't know. I hope she's safe." Lily smiled again and yawned. "Here." Pietro gave her and old blanket and a pillow that he found. "Thank you." She put it on the ground and nuzzled into it and soon the sleep took over.

\---------  
A little black haired boy was sleeping peacefuly in his bed. Suddenly the door to his room flew open and the boy woke up with a jolt and an elderly man rushed in. He pulled the boy out of the bed by his arm and was dragging him somewhere.

"Father....please...." The boy begged and was showing resistance. "Shut up!" Them man shouted and was dragging the boy towards another door. Trough the glass you could see that it was snowing inside.

The man opened the door and pushed the boy outside and plus he fell from the stairs into the snow. "Father! Please!" He ran towards the door and they slammed shut right in front of him.

"Father! Please! Let me in! Let me in! Please! It's cold outside! Father!" The boy was banging at the door but after a while he slumped down into the cold and snow. "Please....." He brought his knees closer to him and he wrapped his around them.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the doors. He was like that until a man with a black uniform and black army boots, silver arm, short black hair and in a mask approached him and he knelt down.

They boy opened his eyes and looked at him. "W-Who.... are.... y-you.....?" The man tilted his head and picked up the boy. "Let's get you somewhere warm." The man said and start walking away from the house.

\---------  
Lily woke up with a gasp and she shot into a sitting position. "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" Pietro crawled over to her and supported her by the shoulders. Lily gasped for breath and looked at Pietro. "Yeah. I'm..... I'm fine."

Pietro looked her over. "I'm not quite sure about that." Lily shook her head. "Just a bad dream. Nothing serious." Pitro nodded but concern still clear in his face.

Lily just realized something. "You said that my powers are similar to your sister's and that you could teach me. Will you?" There was hope in her eyes and he coudln't say 'No'. "Yes. I'll teach you some tricks. But only a few. I'm not my sister." Lily smiled brightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

\----------  
After breakfast they got on a meadow and start practicing. "Alright. Rise your hands." Instructed Pietro and Lily did just that. "And start moving with your fingers like that. I think." Lily rised her brows and cracked a small smile. "You think?"

Pietro dropped his hands. "What? I'm not Wanda." Lily tilted her head and dropped her hands. "Wanda? Is that your twin?" Pietro nodded. "Yeah. Now back to training." Pietro rised his hands and start moving with his fingers and Lily did the same. Blue energy started to swirl around her fingers in the exact same motions as her fingers. Lily smiled happily "It works!"

Pietro smiled too. "See? Told you I can teach you something new." Lily nodded and Pietro took an empty can. "Try to stop it from falling without fully enclosing it in energy." Pietro throwed it into the air and Lily created a small silo under that. "Good work." Said Pietro and smiled at Lily and she smiled back. 

\----------  
Tony was driving on a dusty road and he was visibly tired. "Boss?" "Yes, Friday?" "You should pull over and get some rest. You are barely handling it." Friday sounded worried. "I'm fine Friday. I'm fine." Said Tony and rubbed his forehead.

The wheel suddenly turned left and the car drove off the road and the engines turned also off. "Friday!?" Tony tried to kick back the car. "Get some rest." Said Friday. "And no buts." She cut him off when he tried to protest. 

"Boss...." Friday's voice softened and Tony sighed and slumped in defeat. "Alright. Alright. I get some sleep." Tony rubbed his eyes and made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

\----------

"You were doing great." Said Pietro as they were walking back towards the house. Lily's eyes lit up. "Did I?" Pietro nodded. "Yep. Better than I thought." Lily gave him a playful punch into the shoulder. "You thought I was bad or something?"

Pietro shrugged. "Depends." Lily smirked and made a bubble around him. "And who is bad now?" She joked but she set him down in an instant. "Don't do that again." Said Pietro and dusted himself. Dread and fear consumed Lily. "Why?" "Because I don't like when someone weaker than me overpower me." Said Pietro and he smirked.

Lily kicked him but not much into the calf. "I will show you weak!" She said with a smile. "Catch me first!" Pietro start running and Lily laughed. "Challenge accepted!" And she flew up with a help of her blue energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance if there will be no uptades in a while because I feel really down lately and I'm so close to self harm again.


	3. Fight for what is right

Lily stretched and breathed in the fresh air from the forest. They had a fish for lunch and now she and Pietro wanted to take a walk around the forest. She adjusted her jacket and only now she noticed that her nails changed color to blue. "I do not remember putting a nail polish on them." Lily mumbled and tryed to take it off but it seemed that it was her nail that was blue. 

"Ready to go?" Pietro walked up behind her. "Yeah, sure." Said Lily and they start walking together into the forest. They were walking along side each other in a comfortable silence, listening to the birds singing. Lily suddenly stopped and Pietro too and he looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?" Pietro was concerned. 

Lily outstretched her hand and whistled like a bird. Some birds responded to her and landed on her outstretched arm. The birds and Lily were 'singin' a melody of the nature and forest and the forest itself seemed to be responding to them. Pietro could only watch as they were 'singing' the melody and a smile crept on his face. 

Suddenly she stopped and the birds flew away and Lily looked behind her. "What is it?" Asked Pietro. Lily didn't answer she only started running. Pietro ran after her and he realised that his super speed is blocked by something. Lily was still running without any intention to stop until she reached her destination. Her pupil widened and she could see a silver car pulling up towards the abandoned house and it was good twenty meters away. 

She stopped when she reached her destination and she just stood there. When Pietro catched up with her he looked at her then at the man that was looking around. He was dark haired with a suit. When he spotted them he smiled brightly and outstretched his arms. "Pietro! You look good!" Pietro smiled and ran towards the man and noticed that his powers are back. They hugged and after a while they pulled apart. 

"You really look good, Pietro." Said the man. "Thanks. You are not bad either. You alredy got some sleep?" Pietro tilted his head. "Forced him to." Friday made her pressence know. 

Lily took a few steps forward. "Who is she? Your girlfriend?" He gave a playful jab to Pietro. "No. I thought you know her?" Pietro rised his brows. "Nope. Never saw her before." The man shook his head. 

Pietro motioned for Lily to come closer and Lily obliged. "Her name is Lily. She is the one who opened my pod. She's very talented girl." Pietro introduced her with a smile and a little blush painted her cheeks. The man smiled at her. "Hello. My name is Tony." They shook with their hands. "Pleasure to meet you." Said Lily with an embarrased smile. "Well then. Let's get you home." 

\-----Compound------   
Tony pulled into his garage and when he parked all of them got out of the car. Lily and Pietro were looking around curiously and sometimes they gaped. Tony was amused by their reactions but they needed to go. 

He coughed to get their attention. "Alright. Lets get you seatled." He led them to the door that were leading towards the elevator. They got in and pressed a button to the second floor. 

They got out and both Pietro and Lily realised that they were in a kitchen. "You got it nice in here." Said Lily honestly. "Thanks. Glad you like it." Lily turned at a man on a wheelchair. "Hello. My name is James Rupert Rhodes. But you can call me Rhodey." Rhodey wheeled closer and outstretched his hand. Lily and Pietro shook with it. "Pleasure to meet you." 

"So Tones." Rhodey looked at Tony. "Vision was pretty worried when you dissapiered without anyone telling. I'm not telling that I wasn't worried but Vision literaly shook when he found out." Tony scratched his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I just coudln't left these two alone." 

Pietro crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 23 for your information." Lily chuckled and shook her head. "Such a childish behavior." "Hey!" Pietro pouted and both Tony and Rhodey laughed at that. 

"Mr. Stark." A gentle voice said from a corridor. "Hey Viz." Tony said with a slight guilt in his voice. "You made me worried." Vision approached them and a black panther with jaguar walked up from behind him. Lily squeaked and Pietro got in front of her. 

Tony smiled at them. "It's okay. They are my pets. Meet Helia." Tony petted the black panther and she purred. "And Drahmir." The jaguar nuzzled against Tony's leg and Tony rubed his back. Lily released a sigh of relief and Pietro relaxed. 

Helia walked closer to them with a steely look and she sniffed both of them. She then licked Lily's fingers and petted her head against her hand. "Uh....Hello...." Lily said nervously and scratched her behind the ear. 

"Vision, Rhodey, please meet Lily and-" "Pietro." Vision stepped closer. "We thought....Miss Maximoff thought that you died in the fight with Ultron." "Well.... I have a slow healing factor...." 

Pietro looked at Vision. "Wait. Does my sister know that I'm alive?" Tony, Rhodey and Vision exchanged looks and coldness ran up Lily's spine. This wasn't very good. Lily noticed that Drahmir looked at her curiously. 

"Can I talk to you in person?" Rhodey offered and he wheeled away with Pietro to gain some distance. They talked for a while and Lily started shaking a little but and Vision put his slender hand on her shoulder. "You alright Miss Lily?" Lily nodded. "Yes. Yes I am fine thank you." 

"Liar! That's a lie!" Lily jolted a little and looked at Pietro and Vision with Tony, Helia and Drahmir did the same. "Look Pietro. I know it's really hard to accept it but.... it's the truth." Said Rhodey and he looked..... sad about something. "No. She would never do that.... She's not that type of person!" Pietro clenched his fists and he shook with anger. "Pietro-" Tony tryed to step in. "No! Stay away from me..... YOU MONSTER!" Pietro barked and everyone was shocked and Helia with Drahmir growled and bared their sharp teeth in order to protect their master.Lily was mainly shocked. 

Pietro ran away from the Coumpound with his super speed. "Pietro!" Lily wanted to go after him but Vision grabbed her gently by her upper arm and he shook his head. Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Lily noticed that he looked tired and that he got tremors. 

"Vision. Will you be so kind and show Lily her new room. Don't feel like it at the moment." Said Tony with his hand over his mouth. "Yes. Mr. Stark." Replied Vision and led Lily gently by the shoulders towards her room and out of the kitchen. Lily looked over her shoulde and saw Tony droping on his knees while he was clutching his head. Rhodey wheeled up to him and Helia and Drahmir were right beside him rubbing their paws against Tony in order to comfort him. "It is not your fault." Lily spoke softly. "Excuse me, Miss?" Lily looked at Vision who was looking at her questioningly. "Nothing." Lily shook her head. "Please. Be okay."


	4. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad. Again. Sorry for mistakes. I'm sick. Like really sick.

Vision opened the door for her and motioned for her to go inside. "Gentleman." Lily said softly and walked in and Vision behind her. "This will be your new home, Miss Lily." Lily looked around the room. It was simple and white. "You can decorate your own room. It belongs to you now." Said Vision.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Thank you. It is nice." Lily said and her expression changed from soft to concerned. "What happened to Tony?" "Nothing to be affraid of. Mr. Stark will be alright soon enough." Lily noticed the slight 'glitch' in Vision's voice.

"Are you sure about this? And what is wrong with him?" Worry still clear in her voice. "Yes. This is not the first time it happened. Do not worry Miss Lily. Mr. Rhodes will take care of Mr. Stark." Said Vision. Lily nodded but she was still concerned.

"I will take my leave now. Anything you will need I will be in my room. It is at the end of the corridor." Said Vision and was preparing to leave but Lily stopped him. "Please.... stay....." Vision looked at her. "I do not want to be alone." Said Lily and Vision obliged.

They moved to sit on the bed and Vision noticed how Lily looked vulnearable. "Are you feeling well?" Asked Vision. Lily just nodded. "Yes. I am fine." Vision placed his hand on her arm in comofrting gesture. "Mr. Maximoff will surely return." "It is not..... it is not Pietro I am afraid about....." Lily looked at the ground. "But it is Tony. I mean.... He do not even know me yet.... he took me in..... because of Pietro...."

Lily looked at Vision. "Is that normal to take someone in without even knowing him?" Vision pondered for a while. "Mr. Stark has a habit. He is always paying for mistakes he did not done." "Why?" Lily didn't understand. "Mr. Stark belives that everything what happen bad is his fault. When others say it is his fault he simply take it." Vision shook his head. "They do not understand they are not perfect."

"Even you and Rhodey?" Vision noticed the change and shook his head. "No. Mr. Rhodes is his best friend and he is..... my father..... if I can say it like that." Lily nodded and a faint spark appeared in her eyes for a minute. "I feel like I dropped the mood with this topic. I am sorry."

"No need to apologize." Said Vision and made an eye contact with Lily. They were looking at each other for a while until Lily broke it with an akward laugh. "I think I have something that would lighten up the mood." Said Lily. 

Lily start moving with her fingers and few blue butterflies formed from her magic. They flew from her hands and started to fly around the room. Lily smiled and so did Vision. He reached sometimes for the butterfly and it would change into sparkles until it formed back into butterfly.

"Interesting." Said Vision. "I am still learning but at least I was able to lighten up the mood." Said Lily. She outstretched her hand and a butterfly landed on her hand. "When I was with Pietro I saw many colorful butterflies. I fell in love with them. Without even aknowledging it I created my own." Said Lily and passed the butterfly to Vision.

"Training? I thought you have a full control over your powers." Said Vision. Lily shook her head. "No. I was in a pod when I woke up. Without any knowledge of my powers. I found out after I woke Pietro and he startled me so much I accidentaly threw him back." Lily laughed softly at that. "Our first meeting and I nearly killed him. Then I held him as a prisoner."

Lily looked at Vision and saw that he didn't understand. "I held him in my magic." Said Lily and Vision nodded. "I did not have a warm welcoming either." Lily quirked a brow. "When I woke up I attacked Thor and he threw me away and I stopped myself few centimeters from the window. I must admit. Mr. Stark has a nice view on the city."

Lily smiled. "If you say so." She got up and looked out of the window. It was alredy night time. "Well then. You must show me then." She outstretched her hand towards him and Vision took it. "We must go outside and fly quite a distance. The Compound is separated for a reason." Said Vision as they walked outside. "No problem for me." Said Lily.

Vision changed his clothes and they flew up. Vision was flying slightly ahead of Lily to lead the way. Lily was enjoying every minute of it and he mind wandered to Pietro and a butterfly formed from her magic and he flew in another direction.

Vision stopped and so did Lily. "Wow." Lily said in awe as they were looking at a night city. "Beautiful is it not?" Asked Vision. "Yes, it is." Said Lily. "No matter how many times I looked at it." Vision flew closer to Lily. "It never stops amaze me." Lily and Vision made an eye contact and before they knew it they were in each other arms and looking at the city. 

\-----Compound------  
They landed in front of the door leading into The Compound. Vision opened them and motioned for Lily to go inside. "After you, Miss Lily." Lily giggled and walked in. "That was beautiful. We should do it again sometimes." Vision smiled. "Yes. Yes we should."

\----Somewhere-----  
Pietro was sitting by a near by lake and has his arms on his knees. He heard a fluttering noise and he watched as a blue butterfly landed on his hand. He stared at it for a while and then he watched as it flew away. "Lily...." He got up and ran back into The Compound with his super speed.

\----The Compound------  
Pietro silently crept in and closed the door behind him. He walked cautiously in the dark Coumpound and was looking around. Suddenly the lights turned on and Pietro covered himself in deffence. "I knew you would come!" A cheerful voice shouted. It was Tony.

Pietro's eyes adjusted to the light and he looked at Tony with his pets laying at his feet. Tony stood up from the couch and stretched his arms in a greeting manner. "Welcome home." "Yeah." Pietro took a step forward and the jaguar start growling. "Drahmir!" Tony shouted at him and he stoped.

"Come on. I'll lead you into your room. Or would you like to share a room with your lady?" Tony winked at him and Pietro blushed. "Wha-No!......My......I......Own room...." Pietro stuttered and Tony giggled and black panther with the jaguar followed Tony just as Pietro followed him.

"Here's your room. Good night." Tony smiled. "Good night, Tony." Said Pietro and literally bursted into his room. He didn't turned on the lights to see where the bed was. He could make it by the lines. He dressed down into his underwear and he layed down and tucked himself in. "Lily." He whispered before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Interesting. Should Lily end up with Vision or Pietro?


	5. Love and Friendship

"So warm....." Was the first thought that crossed Pietro's mind when he woke up but his eyes were still closed. He rolled on his back and he was in softnes. So much softness.

He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a bed. "Right. I'm in The Compound." He rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed. He clothed on and walked out. His stomach grumbled so he decided to grab something from the kitchen.

When he enters he saw.....That red guy from yestarday...Vision. Vision making breakfast. "Ah. Good morning, Mr. Maximoff." Said Vision when he noticed him. "Uh...Mornin'." Said Pietro and walked to the fridge. "I am making breakfast. Do you want anything special?" Asked Vision. "Uh... No. Thanks but no." Pietro shook his head and took a bottle of milk.

"Miss Lily said that you are helping her with her powers." Said Vision. "Uhuh. What about it?" Pietro took a gulp. "May I assist in Miss Lily's training as well?" Vision prepared the breakfast on plates. Pietro shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. Ask Lily not me." 

Vision made a tea and poured it into prepared mugs. A silent and bare footsteps could be heard if you focused hard enough and Lily walked into the kitchen. Her hairs were kinda messy, she was rubbing her eye and she was wearing a blue shirt. It was definitely a male size. She smiled sleepily when she saw them. "Good morning."

"So cute." Both Vision and Pietro mumbled. "Huh?" Lily tilted her head because she didn't understand what they said. "I have made a breakfast for you, Miss Lily." Vision gave Lily her plate. "Thank you. That is so sweet." Said Lily. She sounded...off. Like she was here but at the same time not. "Here is yours, Mr. Maximoff." Pietro took the plate and joined Lily at the table.

"That is good. So good." Said Lily as she took another bite. Pietro and Vision looked at each other both confused and worried. Pietro took a bite and Vision cleaned up the sink in the meantime. Pietro looked at Lily and now he noticed that her eyes were paler then usuall. Nearly grey.

Pietro sipped his tea and was thinking what it all meant. "Where is Tony?" Now it sounded like Lily and she was looking around the kitchen. And even her shade of blue was back to normal. "Mr. Stark is working in his workshop with Mr. Rhodes." Vision looked at the clock. "Now Mr. Stark is probably attending exercise with Mr. Rhodes."

Lily nodded. "I want to thank him." "For what?" Asked Pietro. "For taking me in." Lily looked at Pietro. "People do not see or do not want to see how kind he is. How caring he is. Those people are always left in the dust. Alone." Lily gave Pietro a gentle smile. "I want to show him that he is not alone. That there are people who care for him the same way he cares for them." 

Pietro smiled at that and the rest of the time they were in the kitchen was in comfortable silence. When Lily was walking into her room to change clothes Vision catched up with her. "Miss Lily." Lily looked at him and smiled. "Pietro told me that he is helping you with your training." Said Vision. "Yes. That is true." "May I assist as well?" Lily's eyes lit up. "Yes of course! I would be more than pleased!"

\----Training Room----  
Vision was leviating good twenty feet above the ground. "Try to fly up to me and remain in the same positiom until the time is up." Said Vision. "Ok." Lily smiled and flew up into the same height as Vision with her magic. Pietro was watching the clock.

Lily and Vision were looking into each other's eyes and there was softness. Pietro's glare was switching between the two and the clock. When the time was up he coughed and Lily blinked and smiled. She set herself down and looked at Pietro. "How was it?" "Um...well...." Truth to be told Pietro wasn't paying that much attention.

"It was very smooth and you kept the height." Said Vision as he landed smoothly next to Lily. "Thank you. Still getting used to it." Said Lily. "I belive you are on the right path to fully control your powers." Said Vision and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder. She looked at him. "Thank you." Then back at Pietro. "What is next?" "Manipulating objects. Which I think you won't have a problem with." Pietro gave her a smile and she laughed.

They moved to a table where various objects were laying. "Let's start with the easy one." Pietro pointed at the empty can. Lily rised her hands and quirked her fingers. The can was surrounded in magic and it flew up. Lily was focusing that she didn't noticed that Vision moved closer and Pietro took a few steps forward.

Lily looked to the side and squeaked with shock and the can landed on the table with a soft *clank*. She was breathing heavily and supported her weight on her knees with her hands. "Give me some warning next time." She said both to Vision and Pietro. "Sorry." "Apologies."

\----Workshop----  
"Ok, honey. I'm giving a bigger distance this time." Said Tony and took a few steps back from the position he was standing a while ago. "You sure I can do this?" Said Rhodey. "Yes. Yes you can, honeybear. Now. Don't make your buddy wait." Tony smirked and Rhodey smiled and shook his head at that. "Alright, alright Mr. Stank. I'm comming."

Tony crossed his arms and put on a face. Rhodey laughed. "Oh, come on, Tones! It wa just a joke." Tony pouted and Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's get this over with." Helia and Drahmir were sitting next to each other and were watching with perked up ears.

Rhodey start walking towards Tony and the prothetics were making faint noises. Tony's eypression changed into one of guild and pain. He outstretched his hands towards Rhodey when he was getting closer and Helia with Drahmir stood up and start slowly walking towards the two men.

Rhodey fell into Tony's outstretched arms and Tony catched him. They sit on the ground and Helia layed on Tony's lap and Drahmir sit next to Rhodey. Helia was purring when Tony was scratching her behind her ears and Drahmir was leaning into Rhodey's touch.

"We'll get trough this buddy. We will." Tony said softly and Rhodey placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." Said Rhodey but Tony coudln't help the tears that were slowly getting into his eyes.

\-----Common Room-----  
Lily sipped her juice as Pietro was switching the channels. Vision was doing something in the kitchen. He probably found new recepie. "Settle on something alredy." Said Lily and Pietro huffed when he left the Discovery Channel on.

"There we go." Said Lily and leaned into the couch. "Miss Lily?" Lily turned at Vision. "I am going to get Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes. I shall inform Mr. Stark about your desire to speak with him.*" Lily smiled. "Yes. Thank you." Vision floated away and Lily's attention switched back to the TV.

They were watching it over five minutes until Pietro sighed and got up. "I'm going to grab something to eat. Do you want anything?" "Some fruit would be nice. Thank you." Lily smiled and Pietro walked away.

\-------  
Vision took the elevator together with Tony and Rhodey. "Did she tell you why did she wanted to speak to me?" Tony turned slightly at Vision. "Miss Lily wanted to thank you for letting her in." Said Vision.

"She don't have to thank me." Tony mumbled and when they reached their destination and the doors opened Tony helped to push Rhodey's wheelchair and they were walking towards the common room.

They saw Pietro standing in the hall with some food and he looked like he's frozen in place. "Hey, Pietro! What's up?" Tony left Rhodey's and Vision's side and walked to Pietro. Pietro extended his hand towards something and pointed at it. When Tony looked at what it was Lily was standing by the window and was facing away from them.

Tony frowned looked at Pietro questioningly and walked towards Lily. "Lily?" He spoke but Lily didn't react. "Nice. So nice." She said but didn't turn around. She sounded distant. Like a ghost. Tony took her shoulder and turned her around. Shock clear in his face because Lily's nose was bleeding and her eyes were grey. Not pale blue but clear grey. "Lily?" Tony was worried now. "You are such a nice person." Said Lily.

Tony shook with her and she blinked and her eyes were back to normal. She smiled at Tony. "Tony! I wanted to talk to you." Even her voice was back to normal and it was the happy voice. "Talking later. Come." Tony took her by the upper arm and lead her towards showers. "Ok. That was weird. Anyone wants to explain this to me?" Rhodey looked at Vision then at Pietro who only exchanged looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess: What was wrong with Lily?
> 
> *Lord of The Rings reference.


	6. Hypnosis

Tony wetted a handkerchief in a cold water and was slowly pressing it to Lily's forehead. She was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with her head tilted back and a handkerchief was pressed to her nose so the blood woudln't do anything dirty.

"Is this the first time this happened?" Asked Tony. "Yeah." Answered Lily thou her answer was slightly muffled by the handkerchief. "Any idea why this happened?" Asked Tony again. "No clue." Said Lily honestly.

Pietro was sitting behind the table, Rhodey on a wheelchair next to him but it wasn't because of comfort but because he didn't trust him. Vision was standing somewhere in the middle.

"Let me look." Said Tony and gently pulled at Lily's hand. "Strange." "What?" Lily tilted her head a little up. "What is it?" "The bleeding. It stopped." Said Tony. "That is a good news." Lily looked at Tony. "No?" "Tony shook his head. "No. A nosebleed that severe doesn't stop so suddenly." "What? I thought it was just something little." Said Lily and her hands were shaking.

Tony shook his head. "No. Something little it would be just a few dropplets of blood. This was bigger." Tony threw the handkerchiefs into the bin. "Come with me." Tony took her uper arm and led her towards the elevator. Pietro wanted to follow but Rhodey grabbed his arm. "Not today buddy."

But he let Vision go. He passed trough the floor into the medical room. Lily layed down on the bed and Tony turned on a scanner. Vision saw that Lily was bitting her bottom lip and he went over to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently and Lily squeezed back.

"Jarvis, step away, please." Said Tony and Vision did as told and when Tony put the scanner above her, Lily was switching her confused look between Tony and Vision. Tony turned back to the computer to look at the results that would pop up any minute. "Nothing."

The scan hovered above Lily for a little longer until Tony turned it off and put it on the table. "You can get up now." Said Tony and Lily slid off the bed. She walked up to Vision and smiled. "Everything okay?" "I should be the one to ask that question." Said Vision and Lily chuckled. "Sure."

They walked to the elevator and when Lily noticed something was off she turned at Tony. "You are not going?" Tony shook his head. "No. I have a work to do." "Okay." Lily pressed the button and Friday took them up.

They stepped out and Lily went to the kitchen counter to pour herself a glass of water. Pietro walked up to her. "So...uh....." She looked at him while she was sipping her water. "How was it? Is everything alright?" He asked. Lily gulped the rest of the water and put the glass down. "Yes. Tony did not find anything." Pietro nodded. "I guess so." Pietro looked at Vision. "We can agree that tomorrow won't be any training." "I agree. With Miss Lily's unknow condition we can not put her into more danger with training." Said Vision.

Lily looked at both of them. "But why? Tony said that there was nothing. That I am fine." "Miss Lily." Vision placed his hand on her shoulder. "A bleeding nose that severe can not occure without any reason." Lily nodded but she looked dissappointed. "I will go into my room." Said Lily and walked out of the kitchen. Pietro and Vision looked at each other with pity in their eyes.

\----Lily's room----  
She walked into the bathroom and turned on the trigger and poured a water into her hands. She splashed it on her face and then reached for the towel and wiped her face clean. She looked into the bathroom mirror and frowned. She got closer and noticed that her eyes changed. They were greyish and diamond like.

"What the heck?" Said Lily and tryed her magic. It was light grey with diamond sparkles. "What is happening?" Lily looked back into the mirror and it exploded into her face and then everything went white.

\-------------  
Rhodey heard a shattering noise when he was wheeling into his room. "It was from Lily's room." He mumbled and wheeled towards her door and knocked. "Lily?" No answer. He knocked again. "Lily?" He tryed again.

When he grew worried he slowly opened the door and carefuly wheeled inside. "Lily?" He called out. He noticed the shards of a mirror in the bathroom and the open window and he looked up at the ceiling. "Friday, call Tony."

\-----------  
"Did you saw her when she was leaving?" Asked Tony from the bathroom. Helia was sniffing around the room while Drahmir was looking out of the window. Rhodey shook his head. "No. When I came in the room was empty."

Drahmir roared softly and Tony's, Rhodey's and Helia's attention turned to him. They walked to the window and looked out. "Any idea in which direction she went?" Said Tony. Drahmir nudged his arm.

\----Somewhere----  
Natasha hanged her jacket and walked into the living room. Her new apartment was small but it was enough. She switched on the news and sit on a sofa. She watched for a while and then reached under her table and throwed a knife into a dark corner.

It stopped in mid air and it was surrounded by grey sparkly magic. "Show yourself!" Natasha demanded. The knife changed into grey dust and it fell to tge grounf. Out of tge shadows stepped out a young girl with light, long brown hairs, light skin, dark blue leggins and a white shirt.

Natasha noticed that something was off. Her eyes were grey and diamond like. "Who are you?" Asked Natasha and pulled out her gun. The girl was in front of Natasha suddenly and she grabbed the gun and changed it into a grey dust just like the knife.

She grabbed Natasha by the throat and pressed her against a wall. Natasha tryed to twist herself free she even tryed to kick her but her kick was blocked by magic. "W-Wha do you.... want?" Natasha choked out.

Grey sparkly magic start swirling around her and Natasha could feel how she was breathing it and it was filling her lungs. The girl let go of Natasha and she collapsed on the ground.

\---------  
When Natasha opened her eyes she noticed that she is in a suit. Stark's suit. "What?" Natasha breathed out. "Stark, there's a missile going on the city. Take care of it." Fury gave an order. "Fury, wait!" Natasha shouted but the suit was moving on its own.

"Oh, God." Natasha could only see what the suit provided her with. She flew towards the missile and grabbed it. "How do I turn this thing off?" Natasha was searching around the panel in the suit but she coudln't find anything.

She noticed that she was flying towards the open portal with the nuke. "Oh no." Natasha released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Calling Virginia 'Pepper' Potts." It was Jarvis. "Jarvis...." Natasha watched with horror how she was getting closer and closer.

Pepper wasn't answering her call and Natasha felt weird. She can't imagine Tony how he could feel when he wasn't able to tell her his goodbye. Tell her how he loved her one last time.

She flew trough the portal and when she saw it her heart dropped. In the open space there was this huge alien mother ship and her power went off. She let go of the nuke and was falling back trough the portal.

\---------  
Natasha opened her eyes with a gasp and she quickly crawled on her feet. She looked around her apartman but no one was there.

She quickly shook it off and grabbed her phone. "Hello? Is this the secretary of the airport? I want to reserve a ticket to New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Done.


	7. Skin-changers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but don't worry! Next chapter will be longer.

It was alredy a nightime when Helia was leading Tony towards Lily's room. Drahmir stayed with Rhodey and with Vision and Pietro.

Tony opened the door and saw Lily sleeping in her bed. "How did you know she was here?" Asked Tony. "A woman's intuition." Replied Helia. Tony checked if Lily was really sleeping because he didn't want her to hear Helia speak.

"A woman's intuition? I think this is something else." Said Tony and closed the door. Helia looked at him with knowing look. "She's the one." Tony's expression became unreadable. "I was afraid of that."

Tony walked into the room where the rest was. "She's back." Drahmir walked back to Tony and the rest perked up. "She returned? When?" Pietro stood up. "I don't know. She is currently sleeping in her room. Don't disturb her." Said Tony and Drahmir put a paw on his leg.

Tony looked down at him. "What is it, boy?" Tony scrathed Drahmir on the head and Drahmir motioned with his head towards the elevator with a purr. "Alright. Now excuse me." Tony walked to the elevator with both Helia and Drahmir following close behind. 

The double doors opened in the workshop and both Helia and Drahmir sprinted out and changed into their human form. Helia was a nice woman around twenties or thirties with slim body. Some of her black hairs were tied and some of tem were falling freely on her back and shoulders. Her fringe was covering her whole forehead and was slightly to the left. White and brown plumes were in her hairs. She was wearing black leather jacket, top with panther style, black leather jeans and high heels.

Drahmir was a male around twenty-five years age with blond hairs and blue eyes. He was wearing black leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

"Helia, darling, your eyes are still yellow." Tony said and Helia changed them into brown. "So what did you want to tell me?" Asked Tony and looked at Drahmir. "Lily." Drahmir's expression was serious and Tony feared the worst. "Her magic was....different." Said Drahmir and Tony frowned. "What do you mean?" "It wasn't the same type of magic she used at the mirror and when she was using it at the training with Vision and Pietro. These two types were completely different."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Helia spoke first. "Your phone is going to ring in 3....2.....1...." Tony's phone sprung to life and Tony answered the call. "Stark speaking." "Hello, Tony. It's me. Natasha." Natasha spoke softly and gently. Tony never heard her to speak like this. "Miss Romanoff. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Tony spoke in a tone neither Helia nor Drahmir could place.

Helia and Drahmir shared a look. "I just wanted to check on you. Making sure you're alright." Said Natasha. "Oh. Since when you care about me?" Tony snarked. There was silent on the other side. "Tony...... I'm returning to New York." Tony was shocked. "Oh. For what reason? To give Cap more info about me? How I'm not recommended but Iron Man is? Oh, I know. You are returning so you could pretend that you are on my side so you could stab me in the back and change sides when it fits you?" "Tony...." This sounded like a plea. "Don't." Tony hung up and placed his phone on the table.

He released a huff and looked at Helia and Drahmir. "What did she wanted?" Asked Helia. "She's returning to New York." Said Tony. Helia and Drahmir shared a look. "After everything she had done?" Drahmir crossed his arms.

\----Airplane-----  
Natasha was looking at the phone over five minutes now. She sighed and put it into her purse. She start starring out the window to sort her thoughts. "What have I done?"

\-----Compound-------  
"If she'll try anything." Helia opened her hand and a flame sprung to life. Drahmir blew it away and Helia glared at him. "I'd rather see her in a tornado." Said Drahmir with a chuckle and start circling with his hand. A smal tornado formed but it went away just as Tony coughed.

"No violence." Said Tony and both Helia and Drahmir crossed their arms on their chest. "Do you trust her after everything she had done?" Helia's voice was filled with hatred. Tony shook his head. "No. They treated me as a scapegoat and I won't be treated like that anymore. Everything I gave to them they used it against me. Heck. I even let that Witch stay in and she throwed cars at me! Cars! Just because my company's name was on a fucking fake missile!"

Tony took a deep breath. "I don't trust them. Thor grabbed me by the throat. Banner is gone. For Barton and Romanoff I was just some mission. They didn't even considered me a teammate. Wilson was always on Cap's side. That...Bug Man....Pym's lackey. T'Challa is in Wakanda. And Rogers..... he chose to ignore people's pleas and fears, chose to ignore over 117 countries, chose to attack innocent bystanders, chose to destry civilian propert and chose one friend over the other...."

Helia and Drahmir walked towards Tony and hugged him. "We love you Tony. You know that. Me, Drahmir, Rhodey, Vision, Peter, May, Pepper, Happy, Pietro and Lily. We....They.... love you, Tony. And we'll never leave you." Helia spoke softly and Tony felt safe for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone(can't remember the name, sorry) that I should pair up Pietro with Sharon for what Steve did. Should I do it or not?
> 
> Try to guess: What is the true task of the skin-changers Helia and Drahmir?


	8. A murderer without guilt

It was quiet at night in the Compound. Everyone was sleeping in their rooms except for one. Tony was sleeping on his side with Helia and Drahmir cuddled near him in their beast form. An open bottle of sleeping pills was on the nightstand next to the bed.

Rhodey was sleeping in a room that was opposite to Tony. Rhodey made it clear right from the beggining that he wants to be near Tony just in case something happened. His wheelchair was near his bed for easier acces.

Pietro was snoring lightly and was spread on the whole bed. He was sleeping as a baby and his clothes was laying on messily on the ground. 

Vision was sitting in one of his armchairs with his legs crossed and was reading a book. Only one lamp wad turned on to provide him light for reading.

Lily was cuddled up in the blankets and was sleeping on her side. Her breathing was even put soon it became rigid and she rolled on her back. She whined and tears formed under her closed eyes.

\-----------  
A bridge collapsed and two persons rolled away and third jumped over. A grey machine landed in front of them and together with police officers took them in. The man with the shield looked angry and was ready to kill anyone who hot too close to the man with metal arm.

A cat was flipped over and woman with bloody face was screaming because she was stuck inside. She was laying curled in there with one of her legs stuck in the deformed car and the man that was driving had his head split open.

A child was crying and was dirty and dusty and was holding father's limp hand. A mother was digging desperately her infant out of the destryed car because of the rubble. When she got it out she wailed and fell on her knees craddling her infant close to her chest whom was unmoving.

Some drivers who got out of their cars were helping a police officer who got thrown into the traffic and some of them were helping civilians who got injured or traped.  
\-----------

Lily screamed. Vision looked from his book put it on the glass table and went trough the walls. "Miss Lily! Miss Lily! Wake up! It is just a bad dream." Vision shook with her and Lily opened her eyes and immediately clinged onto Vision.

She was sobbing and hiccuping and Vision cooed and held her close. "Shhh. Shhh. It is fine. Everything is fine. I am here." Pietro ran into the room. "What's going on?" He asked and was looking at the scene before him. "Miss Lily just experienced a nightmare. Nothing serious. You can go back to sleep, Mr. Maximoff." Said Vision. "No." Pietro shook his head and slowly climbend onto Lily's bed.

He ran his hand trough her hairs and start cooing softly. "I'm here Lily. No need to cry. You are safe." Pietro spoke softly and no one noticed the glowing blue eyes that were watching them.

Drahmir turned back and stalked back into Tony's room and gently hopped on the bed. "So?" Helia whispered. "She experienced a nightmare." Said Drahmir and Helia huffed. "Idiot." She layed her head back next to Tony's. "What?!" Drahmir whisperscreamed.

\--------  
After some time Vision convinced Pietro to get back to bed and assured him that he will stay with Miss Lily. Vision was rocking back and forth gently and Lily was burried in Vision's stomach.

When Vision decided to look down on her he noticed that she's sleeping. Vision didn't know what to do. If he moved he would wake her up.

He carefully re-adjusted them so they were both laying on their sides and Lily was gently pressed to his chest. He listened to her even breaths and her beating heart. He never was this close to anyone not even Wanda.

Even if he is an android he felt his eyes grew heavy. "Strange. I never felt like this need to sleep." Vision closed his eyes and blue swirls left his Mind Stone.

\-----Morning------  
When Lily woke up but she kept her eyes closed she felt strong arms around her and gently pressing her into a solid and strong chest. She smiled because she felt safe.

A hand gently stroked her head and Lily opened her eyes and looked up and met Vision's eyes. "Good morning." He said softly. "Good morning." Lily rubbed one of her eyes and yawned. "She is.... adorable..." Vision thought and he sat up and Lily right after him.

"Is something wrong?" Lily placed her hand on Vision's shoulder. Vision looked at her. "No. Everything is fine, Miss Lily." 

\-------  
Lily put on a black dress with high boots without heels. Vision was waiting outside for her and they together walked into the kitchen. Suprisingly it was empty.

"Ok.... That is weird." Said Lily. "Not quite. Sometimes Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes decide to get up early and work on Mr. Rhodes' prosthetics." Said Vision and went to the kitchen counter. "That is correct Mr. Vision. Boss is currently at the workshop with Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Maximoff." Said Friday and Lily looked up at the ceiling.  
"My name is Friday. Pleasure to meet you."

"Do you want anything special?" Asked Vision. "Just a fruit tea." Said Lily and sit on one of the bar stool. She watched Vision preparing the tea for her and then how he served it to her. "Thank you." Lily smiled and sipped it.

"It is good. Very good." Said Lily and placed it on the table. Vision smiled gently and they turned their heads when they heard a soft tapping. It was Drahmir comming towards them. "Hey there." Lily turned on the stool to face the jaguar.

He made a faint squeak and when he was near Lily he stretched and supported his standing position with his front paws on her thights and start cuddling with her. "Buddy." Lily giggled when his furr tickled her neck. Vision watched and a soft smile spread on his face.

Drahmir was purring into Lily's ear and she was giggling and scratching him behind the ear. "Mr. Vision you can take a picture it'll last longer." Said Friday and both Drahmir and Lily looked at Vision who in return snapped from his gaze and shook his head.

Lily was holding back a laugh and Drahmir made an amused purr. "I did not knew." Lily said with a choked laughter and Vision straightened. "Does she know? Does she really know? But how?" Vision thought and Lily snickered lightly. "That you like cute moments." Lily bursted into a laughter. Vision's 'heart' dropped with relief.

"And.... And.... I get to find out.... in the most controversal way....." Lily sucked an air into her lungs to stop her laughing. Drahmir made another purr but this one was encouraging Lily in more petting. Vision didn't know how to feel.

"Oh! There you are." Lily sipped her tea again when Tony walked up to her. "May I have a quick word with you?" He asked. "Sure." Drahmir lept down on the floor and Helia joined him by his side. Tony led Lily out of the kitchen into his room.

\--------  
"What kind of dream did you have?" Tony asks as soon as he closes the door. Lily looked at him confused. "What?" "I said: What kind of dream did you have?" Tony asked again. "Nothing serious. Really. Just a nightmare." Lily tried to put up a smile but Tony shook his head.

"They told me something else. Talk." Said Tony and Lily gulped. "Who told you?" "That doesn't matter. Tell me." Tony closed the distance between them. Lily took a deep breath and sighed. "A bridge collapsed. Injuries and death. So much death. And that man.... dresses in blue.... trying to protect the man with metal arm..... was ready to kill anyone who dared too close."

Tony slightly paled and he gently squeezed her shoulders. "Every time you have these sort of dreams.... you're going to tell me.... without an exception. Do you understand?" Lily nodded. "Do you know this man?" Tony let go of her. "A some time ago I considered him a friend."

Tony left the room and Lily was standing in the middle unsure what to do. "You call him a friend.... I call him a murderer without any hint of guilt." A red flashed across Lily's eyes.


	9. Sorcerer Supreme

'What do you remember?'...........'Hate.'

'What don't you remember?'........'Love.'

\--------  
Lily opened her eyes and looked to the side. She fell asleep on the couch in the common room. Her arms and legs were crossed and a blanket over her. She was in a sitting position and she flexed her neck.

She went into the common room to watch some TV to ease up her nerves. She didn't remember falling asleep or turning off the TV. Or taking a blanket.

She took off the blanket and got up and stretched. What was weird was that dream..... or the voices in it. One belonged to Tony. She was sure of that. He was saying 'Hate' and 'Love'. But she couldn't recognize the second voice. It was deep yet soft.

Lily walked into the kitchen and suprisingly it was empty. She looked up at the ceiling. "Friday?" "Yes, Miss Lily?" "Where is everyone?" "They are with Boss in the Workshop." Said Friday. "Thank you." "You are welcome." 

She opened a fridge and pulled out a bottle of lemon water and poured it into a prepared glass. She took a sip and leaned against the kitchen counter. When she gulped it a slight spiking pain shot trough her neck. She massaged her neck and took another sip.

Instead of gulping it she turned around and spit out the new red colored water into the sink. She coughed and blood was slowly seeping out of her mouth. She supported her upper weight and noticed that a red glowing veins are appearing on her hand.

\----Workshop----  
"Pietro, could you please, hold this for a while?" Pietro took a mechanical part from Tony who handed it to him. Vision was holding the bracelets so they wouldn't fall down. Tony knelt down and was ready to take another part out when Friday spoke up. "Boss, Lily is..." This got everyone to bolt exept for Vision who passed trough the floor. "Don't go anywhere, Honeybear." Shouted Tony before the elevator doors closed. "Ok. Not that I would go anywhere." Rhodey said that to himself.

Tony ran ahead of Pietro with Helia and Drahmir next to him. "Friday, where is she?!" Tony shouted. "In the kitchen, Boss." Said Friday. "Pietro, go!" Shouted Tony and Pietro used his super speed. "OH MY GOD! CALL A DOCTOR!" Pietro shouted and Tony sped up.

When he got into the kitchen he froze in horror. Blood was seeping from Lily's mouth and she was holding a bloodied towel and her hand was also covered in blood. She was struggling to breathe and Tony rushed up to her. "You need to calm down. Everything is ok. We got you." Tony looked to the side. "Vision, medical kit." Vision passed trough the floor and Tony wiped away the blood with clean towel.

\----------  
'What do you remember?'.......'Pain.'

'What don't you remember?'...'Comfort.'  
\---------

"Here." Tony gave Lily a pill and a glass of water. She gulped it and leaned back into the seat. "What happened?" Tony knelt down on one knee. Lily shook her head. "I do not know." Lily was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. "Need.... sleep...." Lily mumbled and leaned forward.

Tony sighed. "Vision, Pietro, one of you get her into her room. The other get into the Workshop and wait with Rhodey. I need to make a call." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen with Helia behind him. Drahmir stayed under Lily's chair.

Vision gently took Lily's hand and lifted her up. "I will take Miss Lily into her room. Wait in the workshop with Mr. Rhodes." Said Vision. Pietro remained for a little while but eventually left.

Vision took Lily bridal style and went towards her room. Drahmir was walking with them and when Vision layed Lily down on the bed, Drahmir hopped on it and nuzzled near her. Vision petted him and pulled a blanket over them. "You stay with Miss Lily?" Asked Vision and Drahmir made a purr.

He nuzzled her again and Vision sits into the armchair. He listened to Lily's even breaths and Drahmir's soft purring.

\--------

'What do you remember?'.......'Saddness.'

'What don't you remember?'....'Happiness.'

\---------  
Pietro silently sneaked towards tge door that were cracked open and where Tony was behind them in the room talking to someone over the phone. "Yes, I'm sure it's her magic." Silence. "No. No. No, I didn't saw what caused the bleeding." Another silence. "Yes. That would be nice. Thank you very much and bye." Tony hung up and Pietro used his super speed to get into workshop.

\----------

'The Avengers were taking everything from you. Why did you let them?'.... 'They were a family.'

'They never gave you anything in return. Why did you let them?'..... 'I don't know."

'They left you. Whom do you have?'...... 'You.'

\--------------

Helia was chilling on the couch and was watching Tony, Pietro and Rhodey as they worked on the bracelets. She yawned and licked her nose. 

Then she perked up because she felt the familiar pressure. She bolted with a soft squeak and everyone looked after her. "Wait here." Said Tony and went after Helia.

He took the elevator. "Friday, take me where Helia went." "Sure thing, Boss." She took him into the entrance floor. When the doors opened, Tony stepped out and smiled. Helia was nuzzling Stephen and purring with glee and Stephen was laughing and scratching her behind the ears. "I missed you too, girl." 

"Doctor Strange." Tony let his pressence known. Stephen stood up and Helia went back to Tony. "Doctor Stark." "Lily is currently sleeping so do you want anything?" Said Tony with a smile. "A tea would be nice. And I want to have a word with you about my future student." Stephen smile returned. 

Tony wanted to leave but Stephen stopped him. "Tony, you have a visit." Tony turned around and looked toward the entrance. Anger rose in him and he clenched his fists. "You..." "Hi, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long but I have some struggles lately.
> 
> This chapter is kinda confusing but when you wrap your head around it you'll understand it.
> 
> Btw spoilers for Infinity War Vision and Wanda will kiss. -_-


	10. A little talk

"Hi, Tony." Natasha waved with one hand and she gave him a small smile. Tony was trembling with rage and Stephen placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Helia was growling with bared teeth.

"What do you want? No. I don't even want to know. I have a work to do." Growled Tony and tryed to walk away as fast a possible. "Tony..." Natasha walked after them and Helia roared and got into attacking stance. Fire was in her eyes and Tony petted her. "See? No one wants you here. Now, excuse me. I have a meeting." Said Tony and walked away, leaving Natasha with her thoughts.

\----------  
"Do you want a tea or a water? Something to eat?" Said Tony as Stephen made himself comfortable in one of the meeting rooms. "A tea would be nice. Thank you." Stephen smiled and Tony started to prepare a tea for both for them.

Stephen waited patiently and was taking in his surroundings. "Here you go. A fruit tea for Sorcerer Supreme." Tony put down the cups of tea for both of them. "Thank you." Stephen sipped his tea and Tony sat down. "Now. What shall you tell me about my future student?" Tony set down his cup and looked at Stephen.

"Her magic is much like Wanda's. Do you remember Wanda?" Stephen nodded. "Exept blue and she.... was facing difficulties lately. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth for an unknown reasons....." Tony shifted forward so he was close to Stephen. "I saw something but I didn't want you to tell you over the phone. Her eyes are color light blue. Strong blue. When the bleeding from the nose started her eyes changed into light grey. When the blood was pouring from her mouth her eyes were changing between red and her normal blue."

Stephen smoothed out his goatee in thoughts. "Interresting. Very interresting." "What?" Tony straightened and Helia perked up on her spot under Tony's legs. "Her body is trying to acomodate diffetent types of magic. How old is she?" Tony pondered for a while. "When I was running tests on her... it showed me her age was twenty." "Hmm." Stephen stood up and paced a little. Stephen summoned a book and opened it and flipped trough it. "Twenty years ago, all of the Infinity Stones released their powers. And a child was born at the same time when the Stones released their powers."

Tony jumped from his seat and stood up and Helia got out of his way. "Wait. You mean..." Stephen nodded. "I'm afraid yes. If her body is in pain and she's bleeding.... her body can't take the pressure." "So... I'm glad that I called you?" Tony spoke silently. "Yes. If you did not call me... She would die."

\----Lily's room----  
Drahmir woke up with a soft purr because Lily jerked in her sleep. He looked at her and the way she frowned. He gently nudged her into the shoulder with his nose but got no reaction.

Drahmir waited for a little while if she will wake up and then wanted to nudge her again but she suddenly screamed.

\---------  
A man in a star spangled suit was beating Lily with his fists and his shield. His expression was a pure rage and anger and..... Lily looked up..... It wasn't a human. It was a raging monster.

\---------  
Vision was trying to hold Lily down so she couldn't harm herself. "Miss Lily! Miss Lily! Wake up! It is just a nightmare!" Lily struggled more and was kicking her legs.

\---------  
A man with a metal arm was holding her wrist so she couldn't protect herself. The star spangled man was bringing the shield down over... and over..... and over again.....

\---------  
Lily gasped and opened her eyes. She was looking up at Vision and then she looked to her sides where Vision was pinning her wrists down. "Can you let me go, please?" Lily looked back at Vision. He blinked few times until he realized what he was doing. "Yes, yes of course." He let her go and climbed from the bed and she sat up. She looked around and noticed Drahmir far away from the bed. 

"Come here, boy." Drahmir hopped back on the bed and they were imediately cuddling. Drahmir was purring and has his head on Lily's shoulder. Vision approached them and sat on the bed. Lily looked at him and she smiled. Vision slowly reached for Lily's hand and gently squeezed. They locked their eyes and Drahmir decidet that it would be better to leave them for themselves.

He cupped her cheek and they were slowly leaning forward towards each other. Lily's heart was beating faster and faster and she thought that it would burst out of her chest. They were so close. So close now. Drahmir watched with interrest and with perked ears. Their noses brushed against each other and Lily grabbed Vision's upper arm.

Vision tilted his head a little for better acces and Lily closed her eyes. Vision moved a little bit closer but he waited for Lily just to make sure. Lily parted her lips a little to give Vision a permision. Her grip tightened and he too parted hil lips.

A knock on the door made Lily literally jump and she got off the bed. She opened the door and Tony was standing there with a smile. "Hey. Am I interrupting something?" Tony looked at Vision. "I hope not." Lily looked over at Vision. "No, no. You are not interrupting anything." Helie peeked inside and looked at Drahmir who was sending death glares towards Tony.

Tony smiled. "Great, because I want you to meet someone." Tony led Lily out of the room and Vision flopped face first into the mattres. "Are you ok, Vision?" Helia tilted her head. "I am fine, thank you." Came Vision's muffled response.

\--------  
"Lily, meet Doctor Stephen Strange." Tony gestured towards the sorcerer. Lily bowed her head and knees in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Stephen smiled and took Lily's hand into his. He bowed slightly. "Pleasure is on my side."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone to discuss everything." Tony walked away and closed the door behind him. "Please, sit." Stephen gestured to one of the armchairs and Lily sat down and Stephen after her. "Me and Mr. Stark disccused about your magic." Stephen let that sink in and Lily nodded. "I know the cause of your bleeding and pain. Your body is trying to accomodate a large amount of magic." Lily's eyed widened.

"Come here." Stephen motioned for her to come closer and Lily obliged. Stephen stood up and pressed his thumb on her forehead. "Mr. Stark was right. Your magic is the same as Wanda's. But you can also manipulate time. But only on lifless objects. You also ulocked a different time of magic. Am I correct?" "I have never manipulated time. Only objects. And I also created butterflies. Also I do not know what kind of power I have unlocked. I only noticed that my eyes changed into light grey color and they were diamond like."

Stephen nodded and dropped his hands. "So you do not know what kind of powers you unlocked?" Lily shook her head. "I see. Tony also told me about the bleeding." Lily rubbed her nose remembering the aching pain. "The nosebleed was caused by the first power you unlocked. It was telling you that 'I am harmless, but I might be dangerous.' " They sat back down.

"And the power that caused me bleed from my mouth? Did I unlocked it too?" Asked Lily and rubbed her throat. Stephen shook his head. "No. Not yet. But I am affraid that this might be agressive and angry magic. It is demanding to let free." Lily shook. "Ok."

"Where do you want to be trained?" Stephen asked and Lily looked at him confused at first but then she regained. "At your place if that is possible?" Stephen nodded. "Of course. Well, I need to go now. It was a pleasure to meeting you." Both of them stood up and shake their hands.

\--------  
A phone sprung to life and Pietro picked it up. "The Avengers Compound." A minute silence and Natasha walked into the room unnoticed. "This is Pietro Maximoff." Another silence. "Yes. Yes, I'll tell him." Pietro hang up and decided to find Tony. "Who was it?" Asked Natasha. "Nobody you should care about." Said Pietro.

"Where is Tony, Friday?" "In the Workshop." Pietrk took the elevator down and stepped out to find Tony with Rhodey, testing the bracelets. "Tony." Pietro spoke and Tony looked at him. "What is it, Flash?" Pietro fought the smirk that wanted to form on his lips at the nickname. "You got a phone call from a police officer. They said that your cousin..... uhhhh.....Sharon Carter.... got arrested for helping fugitives and a well known terrorist to gain informations, gear and helped them escape." Pietro watched as Tony's and Rhodey's face went pale.


	11. Betryal and fix

They arrived in front of the Police station and Tony pulled over. Tony was holding onto the wheel tightly until his knuckles went white. "Hey, Tones. Calm down. There is surely a good explanation." Rhodey put a calming hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony was visibly shaking and his eyes were sparkling with tears. "A good explanation? Because Captain Fucking America." Tony spat that name and Pietro shuffled closer. "Mr. Stark, please. If you'll be angry, it'll only be worse." 

Tony wiped his eyes and he got out followed by Pietro and they helped Rhodey onto a wheelchair. Tony pushed him towards the entrance and Pietro held the door open. "Ah. Mr. Stark. Glad you're here." A male police officer in his mid forties greeted them from behind the reception.

"Where is she?" Tony's tone was hard and angry. "Officer Santiago will take you into Mrs. Carter's interogation room." He said and they nodded. "Mr. Stark, please follow me." A woman in her mid twenties with her hairs tied into a bun appeared out of nowhere and motioned for them to follow.

As they followed Mrs. Santiago Pietro heard the male police officer mumble. "Aunt a war hero and niece is helping criminals." The officer shook his head. "What does it mean?" Pietro thought as they were walking trough corridors.

"I'm going in alone." Said Tony firmly and both Pietro and Rhodey nodded. Mrs. Santiago opened the door and Tony walked in and he noticed that his breathing went rigid. He calmed himself rather quickly and stopped in front of another door that led into the interogation room.

Mrs. Santiago, Pietro and Rhodey walked into another room where they could see and hear everything. "What do you think will happen next?" Asked Pietro. "No family chat that's for sure." Rhodey looked at Sharon trough the glass in disgust and sadness. She was sitting on a chair behind a table with her arms folded on the table.

The door into the interogation room opened and Tony stepped in. Sharon's face lit up with happiness and hope and smile spread across her face. "Tony!" She was in the middle of a movement when Tony halted her. "Stay seated."

Sharon was confused but stayed. Tony moved around the table and sat on the chair. He didn't move forward or anything he just stayed where the chair was prepared. Away from the table. "Why?" Tony spoke softly. Sharon blinked. "W-What..... do you mean 'why'?" Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Why did you help them?" "I.... I thought that I was doing the right thing." Sharon said softly. "Bullshit!" Tony shouted and Pietro flinched at that. "If I were you, I would get used to it pretty quickly. Tony can get angry and when that happens, it's a hella big problem." Rhodey said calmly.

"You helped him because you had- have a crush on him!" Tony clenched his fists. "No! He told me about the other Winter Soldiers..... I wanted to help them to stop it...." It suddenly dawned on Tony and he straightened in his seat. "You were the one who gave him the information about James Buchanan Barnes. You were the one who sent him the message about Aunt Peggy's death. Weren't you?" Sharon started shaking. "Y-Yes...." There was no need to lie.

Tony was furious now. "You helped someone you barely knew?! And what about me? Your cousin? Your family? What would Aunt Peggy say?" "Don't bring her into this!" Sharon banged her fists into the table. "Why not? Tell me why not? Because she's dead?" Sharon was staring at him. "Yeah. I know. Do you want to know how did I found out?" Sharon didn't say anything. "Trough a television."

Tony held back a smirk when he saw the shocked expression on Sharon's face. "Yeah. No one bothered to tell me. I found it amusing. First no one told me about my aunt dying and second I get to know that Captain Fucking America knew about my parents death." Tony snorted. "He dares to lecture me about keeping secrets and what does he do?"

Pietro was shocked. He don't know Captain Anerica much but he knew what kind of behavior it was. Hipocrisy.

"You know what ispired him to go against the law?" Tony leaned forward and Sharon leaned back. "No. You move." "My speech on Peggy's funereal?" Asked Sharon. Tony nodded. "Yep. After your little speech, he decided to say 'Fuck you' to over 117 countries, go against the law, hurt innocent bystanders and police officers who only were doing their job and cause major damage." Tony leaned more forward and there was something dangerous in his look.

Sharon shook for a while and then she broke down. Tears were falling down freely on her cheeks. "I'm.... I'm so sorry, Tony..... I.... I.... never wanted it to end like that.... You.... You know.... I.... lo.... love you...." Sharon hiccuped. "Tell this to someone else." Tony hissed. "I'll make it up to you! You are my family! My everything! I'll never betray you again! Never! Never! Never!" Tony was holding Sharon's hand as she was crying.

\--------  
They got Sharon cleared but under two condition. She'll be under supervision and she'll not be allowed to leave The Compound alone. 

"Mr. Stark." Mrs. Santiago approached Tony with calm expression. "Mrs. Santiago. What do you need?" She gave him a card with her contact and addres. "If you need anything, just call me." Tony arched a brow. "Why are you doing this?" She gave him a smile. "Because I experienced the same thing as you." With that she left.

Tony joined others in the car and kicked on the engine. Pietro was pressed agains the door so he was as far as he could get away from this Sharon Carter. Her head was hanging low, her blond hairs covering her face. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was fidging with her fingers.

They were driving for ten minutes until Sharon spoke. "Um.... Hi.... My name is Sharon Carter....." Sharon extended her arm towards Pietro. "Yeah. I know your name." Retorted Pietro. "And you are?" She asked. "Maximoff." Pietro refused to give her his whole name. "Oh." Sharon seemed to get it. "Um.... Do you live in the Compound?" She wanted to start a conversation for some reason. Pietro looked directly into her face for the first time. He must admit that she was kinda pretty. "Yeah. I live there." Sharon gave him a small smile. "That's good." And the rest of the way was in silence.

\-----The Compound------  
"Why is he so cuddly?" Lily asked. She was sitting on the couch in the Common Room with Drahmir spread on her lap. Helia was chilling on the opposite couch and watching their every movement.

"Mr. Stark once told me that Drahmir represented air and Helia represented fire." Said Vision. "Do not understand why." Lily chuckled. 

Someone walked into the room and Helia got into a predatory stance and hissed. Drahmir only rolled on his belly. "Now I do." Lily mumbled and turned towards the newcomer. "Mrs. Romanoff. What do you need?" Vision asked politely. "I need to talk to Lily." Said Mrs. Romanoff. Helia jumped from one couch to another and put her front paws on the backboard and growled.

Natasha took a step back but the firmness stayed. "Just a few minutes alone. Nothing more." Helia barred her teeth and her claws showed. "Lily, come to me quickly." Lily obeyed Vision and quickly god to him and he wraped her arms around her. Lily also noticed that he didn't put 'Miss' in the sentence. 'Be careful. Helia can use fire as a weapon.' This was in Lily's head. She looked at Drahmir and found herself staring into his dky blue eyes.

"Few minutes. That's all I ask for." Said Mrs. Romanoff. Helia was still growling and her yellow eyes changed into brown.

\-------  
They arrived in front of the Compound. "If you want to go out somewhere, me, Pietro or Vision will go with you." Said Tony as they walked towards the Compound Tony pushing Rhodey in front of him. "I don't think Vision would leave Lily alone." Pietro coughed. "What?" Tony rised a brow. "Who's Lily?" Asked Sharon and Pietro waved at that. 

They walked inside with Pietro holding the doors open and they came face to face with a Black Panther walking towards them. "Helia, what is it?" Tony asked as if expecting the Panther to answer them. She changed into a woman in a mid walk and crossed her arms. "Romanoff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if I'm wrong in anything :)
> 
> Might be an OOC because it was a long time since I saw the movie.


	12. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb. So dumb.

Tony and the others made their way into the Common room with Helia changing back into her Black Panther form. Sharon was walking with them but her expression gave away her unsurness.

When they got there Romanoff was nowhere in sight. Lily was in a corner with her knees pressed to her chest. Her eyes wide with shock and Drahmir was passing from room to room and Vision was next to Lily on his knees touching her forehead and whispering resuring words to her.

"What happened to her?" Asked Pietro and wanted to get closer but Vision stopped him with a gesture. "Miss Lily is fine. Miss Lily experrienced a shock." Said Vision. "She saw me change." Helia said trough telepathy to Tony. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where is Romanoff?" He asked. Drahmir made a purring sound and motioned with his head into another room. Tony sighed. "Wait here." He walked into the room and Drahmir got out of his way.

"Romanoff." Natasha flinched at the sound of Tony's voice filled with hatred. "Yes?" She turned to face him. Tony looked her over. Her clothing was slightly tore at some places but not much. Some slight burns on her hands. Her lip was split on two places, her nose was bleeding and a small cut on her forehead. "You are lucky. Helia was holding back." He said.

Natasha lowered the handkerchief a little that she was wiping the blood away. "What did you do to trigger Helia?" Tony crossed his arms. "I wanted to talk to Lily." She spoke softly. "And you thought after what you did we would let you?" Tony rised his brows. Natasha looked down then back up.

"No. Not exactly." Sha said. "But..... there is sonethibg urgent I need to talk about." "Then talk." "Not with you. But with Lily. Only with her." Said Natasha. "In private?" Both Tony and Natasha looked towards the door where Lily was standing. "You can go. I'll be fine." Said Lily and made a room for Tony to go. Tony switched his gaze between Natasha and Lily but eventually left. It would take more than a martial art to take Lily out.

Lily watched him leave and only then when he closed the door behind him she turned to look at Natasha. "What do you want to talk about?" "About the vision you showed me." Natasha spoke softly. "What vision?" Lily tilted her head. Natasha blinked. "The one you showed me. From the war with Chitauri."

"Give me a sec." Lily closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Natasha waited until Lily opened her eyes again and they changed into light grey diamond like eyes and then they changed back to blue. "To understand him better. To know why he's still talking about the battle, about the wormhole."

Natasha looked at her. "You spend some time in Tony's pressence but he was dying. You saw only the mask, not the person underneath. And that is the reason why you thought of him like the person with the mask. You were angry at yourself when you let THEM go and you ventured it at someone who did not deserve it." Lily saw Natasha's eyes sparkle.

"Haven't we met before? Because no one could read me like this." Lily shook her head with a small smile. "I am certain we did not." Lily cleared her throat. "Tomorrow I am heading to Doctor Strange's building for a lesson. Think you could accompany me? I think Mr. Strange could help us both." Natasha nodded. "Yeah. That's sound great." Lily turned to leave but Natasha stopped her. "And one more thing. Do you think that you could talk to Tony about me speaking to him? There's.... There's something I need him to know." Lily nodded with a smile. "Sure thing. Will tomorrow night be enough?" Natasha nodded. "Thank you." "No problem."

Lily walked out and gave everyone a reassuring smile. "It is alright. Everything is settled. I am going to take a bath now. See you." Lily walked out and everyone watched after her. Helia and Drahmir exchanged looks. Tony turned his attention towards Natasha. "You look better Tony." She said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's my B-day! Can you belive it guys? So tomorrow I'll post another chapter with Dark Avengers with a little suprise.
> 
> Also did you noticed how well Tony looks in Spiderman: Hommecoming? He doesn't look tired like in Civil War. This new life does well for him. With the Avengers gone, Tony's life is easier.


	13. So do I

Lily stepped out of the shower with a sigh. She felt relaxed and fresh. She didn't knew that a shower like that could feel so relaxing. She got dressed into her pajama and cleaned her face. She folded her clothes she wore for the day and walked out of the bathroom. 

She walked straight into her room and put the clothes back into the closet. She took a deep breath and got onto the ground into a turkish sitting position. She closed her eyes and positioned her hands on her knees palms up. 

Today she was able to grasp her second magic. The grey one. She felt it how it was flowing trough her, making its presence know. She was feeling it even now, it was alongside her basic blue magic. 

But the red one..... was aggresive. Lily felt it when blood was pouring out of her mouth. It reflected her anger towards someone. But whom? Lily didn't know. 

She took another deep breath and start focusing on the aggresive magic. "I need to know what exactly are you, when I get ahold of you." Mumbled Lily to herself. Her breaths were even and she didn't open her eyes for whole fifteen minutes. "I can feel you." Lily felt the magic in the deepest depth of herself. "So do I." Lily was thrown off guard when it responded to her. 

Lily screamed and clutched her head when a painful flow of energy shot trough her and some sort of.... memories were there too. 

A man with red skull was holding a blue cube and the flow of energy made him vanish. 

A blue man with black masking on his face was destroyed by a group holding a purple stone. 

An elf like pale man was slowly devoured by a red cloud. 

A robot destroyed by a red android with yellow stone in his forehead..... Vision..... 

A sorcerer was using a green stone to talk with a powerful being..... Stephen Strange..... 

A scepter appeared in Lily's vision and it shattered revealing a yellow stone. 

Then a silver orb splits in two revealing a purple stone. 

A red mist materialized into a red stone. 

A blue cube shattered and formed into a blue stone. 

An eye like pendant destroyed itself releasing a green stone. 

Then an orange stone flew into the view and joined the rest. A gold mist formed a gauntled and the stones aligned into it and it slowly formed into a real gauntlet with a big purple alien clutching it into his fist. 

Lily fell on the ground, panting heavily and sweating. "Oh, God.... What was that." Lily breathed out and wanted to stood up but sudden pain made her lay down and arch her back and release a pained scream. "I'm not done yet." It sayid and another flow.

\------  
'You will bring me the stones my dear Merchant. Or else I will kill anyone who you hold dear.' A big purple alien in a gold armor spoke in a deep yet a soft almost loving tone. 

Tony was sitting in the ground, face pale and his eyes dead unseeing. 'I know.' He responds weakly.

The alien smiles and moves from his throne towards Tony. He caressed Tony's cheek and hair and Tony was folowing every movement craving for the touch. 'Tha is good, my Merchant.'

\--------  
Tony rushed into her room and knelt down. "Release her! Release her!" Tony shouted and he breathed a sigh of relief when saw Lily's body relax and she was taking deep breaths.

Then she gritted her teeth and a a flow of red red magic with white stripes and white ashes released from her and it sent Tony flying into a wall of Lily's room and the rest into the hallway wall.

"I though when Wanda was throwing me into metal stuff at the airport that hurt but this is something else." Natasha grunted as she was gathering herself. Helia and Drahmir changed into their human forms when they came into contact with the magic. Vision and Pietro were helping Rhodey back into the wheelchair. Sharon found support in the wall.

"Tony? Tony!" Helia and Drahmir rushed up to Tony when he wasn't answering. Tony grunted when they helped him up and Natasha was kneeling beside Lily who passed out. "Oh my God." Helia covered her mouth when she looked around the room. From the spot where Lily was laying were leading what looked like red flames on the floor, wall and ceiling. "Good thing you called Strange, Tony." Said Drahmir.

\-------  
Tony and Natasha tucked Lily into her bed and Vision stayed by her side reasuring everyone that they would be fine. Sharon stayed outside the room to keep a guard. She said that it's the best thing because she has practice when she spyed on Rogers.

Tony waa rubbing his wrist the whole time when they got into the Common room. "You okay, Tones?" Rhodey tryed to reach for him but Tony flinched away. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine... I just.... I just need to take care of something." With that he walked away.

"The Heck?" Rhodey mumbled under his breath and Natasha watched after him with weird expression. "Since when you can change like that?" Asked Pietro. Helia smiled and Drahmir smirked. "Since always."

\-------  
Tony made his way into his room and when he got there he locked the door and pulled out a device from under his bed.

He pressed few buttons and a hologram of Thanos popped up. "My Merchant of Death. What is so impotant that you summoned me?" "SHE warned Lily. SHE knows." Tony spoke softly guilt in his tone. Thanos' expression changed. "Are you certain, my Merchant?" Tony nodded. "Yes. SHE spoke to me." "What did SHE told you?" Thanos' voice sounded loving. " 'You can't hide from your sins."

"Shall not fear, my Merchant. I shall take care of our enemy that stood in your path." With that Thanos ended the transmission. "Lily...." Tony choked her name out and he broke down, grasping the sheets oh his bed to stiffle his cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Kinda confusing.
> 
> There are a theory that Heimdall has the Soul Stone.


	14. The Truth

Lily slept peacefuly. It was weird to say at least. Last time Vision needed to wake her up from a nightmare. Maybe she was exhausted from the power unleashing.

Vision looked around the room. It dissapiered. Strange. Lily murmured something and then rolled on her back. Vision reached over and gently brushed his fingers on her forehead to assure her someone was here with her. It didn't do much so he took her hand into his own and to his suprise she squeezed back.

"Good morning, Viz." Lily spoke softly and it startled Vision a little. "Good morning, Miss Lily." Greeted Vision with a soft smile. Lily sat up and still held Vision's hand. "Are you attending training with Mr. Strange today, correct?" Asked Vision. "Yes. You can let me go now." Said Lily softly.

Vision looked down and noticed that Lily wasn't holding his hand anymore. "My apologies." He said and let go. Lily throwed her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "You can leave. I am going to change." Said Lily and opened the closet. Vision stood up and left the room.

\-------  
Sharon prepared breakfast and when Tony told her that Lily was attending training today she prepared lunch for her. Tony told her that she shouldn't have done it but Sharon insisted.

Lily came with Vision into the kitchen and they were talking softly between each other. "Good morning." Sharon greeted them with a smile. "Good morning. You are...?" Lily ponted at her slightly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sharon Carter." Lily smiled. "Hi." "Greetings, Mrs. Carter." Tony told her about Vision being formal. He also told her about Lily.

"Here's your breakfast. Also I made you lunch." Sharon handed them plates. "I have no need in consuming but thank you." Vision accepted and so did Lily. "Thank you." They sit behind the bar counter and start eating and resumed their soft chatting.

Sharon wondered if there is something between them. Tony told her that Lily came with Pietro but she and Vision are very close now. Reasons are unknown but Tony thinks it's because Vision see Wanda in Lily. It is possibble. They have similar magic after all.

Vision was very polite. Even when he said he has no need in consuming he was still taking bites. Lily was eating normaly and truth to be told she looked like she never tasted it before but it tasted good to her.

"Lily?" Tony called out and they turned. "What is it, Tony?" Lily smiled. "After breakfast, I'm gonna drive away with you to Stephen." Lily nodded. "Tony?" "Yeah?" "I promised Natasha that she would come with me." Said Lily and took another bite. Vision looked at her and saw nothing than pure honesty. Tony looked like he's proccesing the information. "You did?" Lily nodded. Tony blinked. "Ok." And with that Tony walked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lily switched her look between Vision and Sharon. Vision wanted to be honest but Lily was too innocent for that. Vision looked at Sharon and she just shook her head. Lily resumed her eating and she couldn't shake that guilty feeling.

\--------  
After breakfast, Tony prepared the car and Lily went for Natasha who was bottled up somewhere. Natasha followed Lily silently but Lily could feel the warm aura comming from Natasha.

Tony wanted Lily on the front seat and Natasha on the back seat. They didn't question it because Tony didn't look so happy about Natasha comming too. They got in and Tony kicked on the engine.

Tony spoke only to Lily during the ride. "You are going to like it there. It's ancient but nice. Stephen is also a really nice guy. No pressure and all." "He seemed like a nice guy, when I was talking to him." Said Lily honestly. "He is." They continued to chat about random things and Natasha was looking out the window but he listened to everything. Old habits die hard.

The trip lasted about fifteen minutes until they arrived at the New York Temple. "There it is." Tony pulled over and they got out. Lily stared in awe at the big temple. "Come on. Lets get in." Said Tony and put his his hand gently on Lily's back to encourage her.

They got in and Tony called out. "Stephen!" "Just in time." Stephen appeared out of nowhere and it made Lily jump and Natasha go into fighting stance. "Please, calm down. I was just visiting Vong. Lets go upstairs." Said Stephen and they followed him upstairs. "Do you want anything? Tea?" Asked Stephen. "Not me. Actually I need to go. See you soon." Tony smiled and left. "I would like some tea, please." Said Natasha. "To ease up nerves?" Stephen smiled and poured some tea with his.....cloack? "Something like that." Natasha took the offered cup and sipped from it.

"Shall we begin?" Stephen smiled at Lily and she returned the smile and nodded. "With pleasure." Stephen took Lily's hand gently and led her downstairs. "Lets start with you. Were you able to grasp any of your powers lately?" Lily nodded. "Yes. The grey one and I felt the aggresive one." Stephen noddee in aknowledment. "Now. I will tell you some advices."

Natasha leaned against the railing and sipped of her tea again. Stephen was giving Lily some advices about her magic and then they practiced on how to move.

\----The Compound----  
"Did you enjoyed the breakfast?" Asked Sharon. "Mmhmm." Was Pietro's only response as he was finishing his plate. "I'm glad it tasted good." "Why did you help Captain America?" Asked Pietro and Sharon turned at him. "Because I thought that I was doing the right thing." Sharon repeated.

Pietro shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "I'm just asking because I did attack Tony too." Sharon blinked. "W-What?" Pietro nodded. "Yeah. Me and my sister volunteered for experimenting. To HYDRA. They used the scepter on us. Thanks to that we got our powers. We held a grudge- I bet my speed that Wanda still does- against Tony because a bomb landed in our apartmen. It had a Stark on it." Pietro chuckled. "We held a grudge against a weapon maker and not the terrorists. Our country was war torn."

Pietro sighed and looked aside. "When The Avengers invaded the HYDRA base..... Tony went for the Scepter.... Wanda got inside his head and triggered his greatest fear.... with that she triggered his PTSD. We let him take the Scepter and he created Ultron. Good intentions went bad." Pietro looked at Sharon who's been listening the whole time. "You know what's curious?" Pietro leaned forward. "That a soldier from World War II trusted a former HYDRA- Nazi!- when she compared Ultron and Tony. She told him that Stark won't make things better."

"So I'm asking you." He fixated her with a glare. "What makes Captain America such a good hero?"

\----New York Temple----  
Natasha watched them closely. Some movements looked easy to learn, some of them don't and some looked rather uncomfortable.

When they were done, Stephen motioned for her to come down. Natasha walked down the stairs and stopped in front of them. "You stayed, Mrs. Romanoff. What do you need?" Natasha looked at Stephen and bit her bottom lip.

\-------  
Natasha was laying on a table with her closed eyes and Stephen massaging her temples. "I see. Your mind is troubled. Torn between two objectives. One: To Help. Second: To Return with Guild and Regret." Said Stephen and moved his hands to massage her forehead. "But something is more clearer than others. The need to fix your friendship. With Tony Stark."

Stephen stopped and Natasha sat up. "I give you an advice. Do not stop fighting. Do not. Tony Stark is wounded and needs time to heal. He needs friends. Those who won't betray him anymore." Natasha nodded and whey they heard a car pulling over Stephen walked them to the exit. "Thank you. For everything." Natasha got a soft smile. "Thank you. It was fun." Lily smiled at him. "You are welcome. Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos an comments are welcome!


End file.
